fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (SSBFoW)
Mario= |descr = Mario's placeholder art from SSB4. Hero of Generations |insert1 = Super Mario |header1 = Universe |insert2 = Veteran |header2 = Smash Status |insert3 = Starter |header3 = Availability |insert4 = Middle |header4 = Weight Class |header5 = Size |insert5 = Medium |insert6 = Easy |header6 = Difficulty |header7 = Tier |insert7 = Unknown |insert8 = Mario Finale |header8 = Final Smash}} Mario returns in Fate of the World as one of the many long-time recurring heroes and fighters. __NoTOC__ __NoEditSection__ Overview As with previous titles in Smash Bros, Mario is the most balanced fighter who possess attacks and flaws that do not stick out. Therefore newcomers to Smash Bros should start out with Mario before moving on to the rest of the cast. Even then when players become experienced, they will always find Mario easy to pick up and play due to these traits. WIP Changes from SSB4 Aesthetics * To fit with Fate of the World's new aesthetic design, Mario's clothes are more saturated and appear realistic, but not as much as his appearance in Brawl. He also has visual battle damage. Aerial Attacks * Down air reverted back to drillkick. It is just as effective as the Tornado D-Air. Special Attacks * Mario Tornado returns as his Down-B. FLUDD is one of his custom moves for this slot. Moveset Coming soon, even if you already know what this is! On-Screen Entrances * Camera focuses on a Warp-Pipe, and Mario hops out shouting Let's-a-go! * Camera focuses on the front of his kart, and then Mario himself. He will hop off it and shout YA-HOO! Taunts * Up - Grows large and shrinks as if he took in a Mushroom. Accompanied by the proper SFX and can be taunt cancelled. * Right - Takes of his hat and says Wo-Hoo! If his hat is lost he cannot do this taunt at all * Left - ??? * Down - Spins around in the air, and plays dead for a couple of seconds. A halo will appear above Mario at this time. Based off the death animation in Donkey Kong. Idle Posess * Adjusts his hat. * Moves his head left and right, with his fist infront of his face. Visual Battle Damage * Mario's hat can fly off if he gets a heavy hit, revealing his hair. * Small tears on his gloves. * Tears on his shirt/overalls. * A small bruise on his face. Role in Tale of Chaos It is confirmed that Mario will play a important role in Tale of Chaos. Alt Colors Mario has no alternate costumes at this time. All previous colors return including the original inverse-color outfit and some new ones. WIP |-| Dr. Mario= |descr = Dr. Mario's placeholder art from SSB4. You Know the Prescription and the Cost! |insert1 = Super Mario |header1 = Universe |insert2 = Veteran |header2 = Smash Status |insert3 = Hidden |header3 = Availability |insert4 = Middle |header4 = Weight Class |header5 = Size |insert5 = Medium |insert6 = Easy |header6 = Difficulty |header7 = Tier |insert7 = Unknown |insert8 = Ultra-Cure / Doctor Finale |header8 = Final Smash}} Dr. Mario returns in Fate of the World as Mario's own variation. Mostly unchanged from his previous appearance, he has gained a all-new mechanic and a new Final Smash to go with it. Overview As expected, the Doctor is the slow but stronger version of Mario. A new mechanic titled Miracle Cure is now available to him. Above his health HUD is a fairly small bar that must be filled up from successful uses of his Megavitamins neutral special. Although slow, once it is filled up one of these techniques can be unleashed upon foes. Only you will know what you get next. None of these can be reused after usage, you must fill up the Gauge again. * Miracle Cure 1 - Bomb. Dr. Mario will summon a bomb that rivals in power to a real Bob-Omb! It's explosion is colored blue and has a limited range. The throwing of this is quick but anyone with quick reflexes can give you a taste of your own medicine by throwing back! * Miracle Cure 2 - Lines. There are 2 types of Line Cures, 1 will go in a straight line while the other type can hang in the air and cause a + shape laser attack. Similar to the X-Bomb in function, it is a magical attack that will deal multiple hits. * Miracle Cure 3 - C Orb. This magical orb is empowered with sheer might. Simply throw to deal rather lacking damage but it pays off with a satisfying amount of Knockback. * Miracle Cure 4 - V Square. This item will work to damage foes multiple times in a straight line. It will home in on a foe trying to avoid the attack if needed. Lacking knockback but can deal more damage than C Orb. Dr. Mario's new Final Smash, Ultra Cure, causes the Miracle Cure gauge to become full and stay full for the rest of the Final Smash. These Cures are also given a major boost in power while this is happening. Pressing Down-B will instead unleash Doctor Finale, but it cannot be used if 1 Cure has been used already after obtaining the Smash Ball. Changes from SSB4 Special Attacks * Miracle Cure mechanic added, giving Dr. Mario new options in battle. Moveset Coming soon Entrance * A wall of Megavitamins is shown, destroyed, and Dr. Mario is revealed to be behind it. Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)